


A New Positioning

by glitchedcat



Series: Cats and Foxes [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Animal Genitalia, Breast Fucking, Intersex Shinichi, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedcat/pseuds/glitchedcat
Summary: The fox asks his cat to fuck him. His cute cat wife agrees to.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Cats and Foxes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A New Positioning

**Author's Note:**

> i am not good with titles yo  
> also first time writing top shin

Shinichi is heavy with their children and with full tits dripping milk when the idea appears on Kaito’s mind. He wants his cute cat wife to fuck him, big tummy between them and leaking milk all over him as Shinichi pounds into his ass.

First, Kaito makes sure he’s ready before talking about it with Shinichi, fingering and stretching himself loose to be able to take his mate’s barbed cock. He can already feel the pleasurepain of it, the little barbs raking on his walls as Shinichi thrusts and thrusts inside of him, maybe shove his heavy breasts on Kaito’s face and make him suckle, feeding him his milk.

Also eager to fuck his mate for once, Shinichi accepts it easily. Kaito lays back on the bed and carefully pulls Shinichi to him, mindful of his tummy and squishing his leaking tits as he gets closer, making them squirt milk on Kaito’s chest. They kiss each other, licking into each other’s mouths and sharing breaths, frotting their cocks and moaning filthily. Shinichi takes his cock in his hand and rubs it on Kaito’s hole, shivering as the barbs catch on the rim and making Kaito exhale shakely. He inserts it inside Kaito and gives an experimental thrust, more a roll of his hips than anything, and mewls at the feeling of Kaito’s warm insides clenching around his cock, his twin tails puffing up.

Shinichi’s breasts bounce and drip milk all over Kaito as he thrusts again and again into him, his barbed cock raking on his mate’s walls and making Kaito groan in desire for Shinichi. He presses a hand on Shinichi’s tummy, feeling their children shift in response to their mother’s pleasure. Kaito moves his hand from there to Shinichi’s tits, pulling him closer and suckling on them, squeezing them gently and getting a mouthful of milk, making his mate mewl as he fucked Kaito.

Shinichi doesn’t last long, it being his first time topping, and he comes inside Kaito, filling him up and painting his insides white with his come. His tits squirt milk over Kaito and into his mouth, and his cunt gushes slick over the bed. Shinichi takes his dick out of Kaito and slides down, slipping Kaito’s red, pointed cock between his full, heavy breasts and kisses the tip as he presses them together and pumps the cock with his chest. 

Kaito comes all over Shinichi’s face, knot inflating between his tits and painting them in stripes of white. He pants and keens as Shinichi licks him clean, knot oversensitive without it being buried inside his mate. Shinichi turns around and moves so he’s straddling Kaito, then takes his cock and manages to force it into his pussy despite the full knot, relieving Kaito of the overstimulation.

Kaito wraps his arms around Shinichi, rubbing his heavy tummy and full breasts, feeling the pups and kittens shift inside of him, and he rumbles in content, making Shinichi purr in response. They fall asleep like that in their nest, happy and content.


End file.
